This invention relates to an electronically operated table game, and to its method of operation.
In the standard game of Pool, known also as Kelly Pool, there are sixteen balls, including the cue ball. The fifteen non-cue balls are numbered consecutively, and fall into two group known as "unders" (under 8) and "overs" (over 8). Each player, or team, attempts to pot all of his/her/its balls, and then the "wild" ball (the 8) ahead of the other player or team.
In an electronic scoring version of the game (as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,770, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by way of reference), each of these balls must be individually identified electronically, as well as being visually distinguishable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative game to the electronic version of Kelly Pool.